


Slightly More Impure Thoughts Than Usual

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, John's Inner Monologue, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Hancock has recently admitted to his impure thoughts about you. And they're starting to get in the way...





	Slightly More Impure Thoughts Than Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive.

Oh my  _ god _ , I can't stand those tight road leathers she's got on. 

I've got half a mind to accuse her of doin’ it on purpose since they're hardly leaving anythin’ to the imagination. Especially crouched, kneeling and bent over the way she is now. Rifle in hand, pushing hard against her shoulder, taking that recoil like it's nothing. 

Fuck.

Those leathers hang just low enough for her mid section to show. That jacket ain't long enough...thank god for that... I'm staring at the dimples on her back, I'm biting my lip so hard I'm scared I'll bite it off. 

_ ‘Is that what we are...? Just friends...?’  _

No way, doll. Not anymore. No way I could stand it. 

I need to be able to touch her. Grip those hips of hers. Take a fistful of her hair as I steal a kiss from her. 

I certainly have the potential to  _ shrink  _ in the face of a challenge. And this is a woman who sleeps with a pistol at her hip.

_ But _ , I think she finds me charming.  _ So _ , the mentats are making me think that I should run with those chances.

_ ‘Is that what we are...?...’ _

_ Hmmm... _

**“HANCOCK!”**

The drool hanging off my lip breaks and hits the dirt as my head jolts up. 

“Duh! What! What! Yeah I'm shootin’!”

“What the fuck are you doing!? I thought you wanted to sharpen that killer instinct!? Stop spacing out and shoot your damn gun!” 

I pull the lever on my rifle until I hear the satisfying clink of a bullet in the chamber, I wink at her, “What can I say? I've got an active imagination...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just needed to upload something. Anything! I hadn't put up anytthing in a long time and I just want to get the habit started by any means necessary lmao. So here's this short little thing since I started replaying Fallout 4. I'll get something more substantial up soon. Ive been working on this one reaper fanfic for ages and the more I look at it the more idk what I'm doing with it so I'm just gonna finish it up and thriw it out into the world and not give a fuck so I look forward getting that out of my hair once and for all. Hows it going yall. Whats up. Having a good day? Good.


End file.
